


Bang Bang

by Sashaya



Series: Between the lyrics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha to the rescue, Romance, haunted!bucky, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bang bang, he shot me down</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Bang bang, I hit the ground</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> The song used is _Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)_ by Nancy Sinatra. I recommend listening to this but it's not a must.
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters belong to Marvel!_

He came back to the Tower slowly, staying in the shadows as long as he could. His heart was heavy with guilt and his mind was clouded by memories – memories he would do everything to forget. He would sell his soul if it hadn’t been already gone.

_I was five and he was six_  
 _We rode on horses made of sticks_  
 _He wore black and I wore white_  
 _He would always win the fight_

He used the lift and was thankful when JARVIS didn’t turn the lights on.  
Bucky quietly moved to his apartment – because Stark had to be himself and gave them apartments – but stopped suddenly at the door. His hand – the normal one – moved to his gun. He slowly opened the door, listening to the sounds coming from the room. But aside from the soft music, he couldn’t hear anything else. 

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_

“ _Bang bang, that awful sound_ ” soft voice whispered, when he moved inside.  
The lights were put on but were dimmed, giving more of an illusion of light than the brightness itself. But he didn’t need more.  
His eyes easily picked up the slim body dressed in one of his shirts and sweatpants. The ginger hair burnt like fire, when she rocked slightly side to side.  
“ _Bang bang, my baby shot me down_ ” Natasha whispered-sung, walking towards him. 

_Seasons came and changed the time_  
 _When I grew up I called him mine_  
 _He would always laugh and say_  
 _Remember when we used to play_

“Should I ask why you’re here?” Bucky asked. He pulled his hand away from his gun and extended it to Natasha, who grabbed it with a small smile.  
They didn’t speak – he spun her around and she closed her eyes, drowning in the bitter-sweet memories of her ballet days.  
She sung softly with the singer – one of his favorites and the one she was really fond of. 

_Bang bang, I shot you down_  
 _Bang bang, you hit the ground_  
 _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
 _Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

“I wanted company” she said finally, when she ended up pressed to his chest and with his arms around her body. The contact was both a promise and a threat but she thought nothing of it. A small miracle of trust on her part. 

_Music played and people sang_  
 _Just for me the church bells rang_

“I shouldn’t be here” Bucky said, letting her escape his hold.  
She spun – the amazing performance of perfect balance and stance – and for the endless time he thought of the life-she-never-had and hated HYDRA with new fire. 

_Now he's gone I don't know why_  
 _Until this day, sometimes I cry_  
 _He didn't even say goodbye_  
 _He didn't take the time to lie_

“But you are” Natasha pointed out and suddenly she was again in his space. The air filled with her presence and scent.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

Natasha was another type of memory. The persistent one, always coming back. With her cat-like grace and spider’s bluntness. With her hair red like her blood on his hands. 

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

She kissed him – soft and rough, deep and light, poisonous and healing. Never giving and never taking. He let himself be lost in her, mindless of the threat she might’ve been.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

Her hands were firm and strong when she pushed him towards the bed. Her smile barely-there and predatory. Bucky shivered with anticipation of the promise she was making as she covered his body with hers.

“ _Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_ ” she whispered in his ear – a promise and spell she was already casting.  
He didn’t fight.


End file.
